Typically, side channel analysis is a technology finding a key of a cryptographic module by collecting, preprocessing, analyzing waveforms of power, electromagnetic waves and the like generated when the cryptographic module of an apparatus to be analyzed is operated through a waveform collection device such as an oscilloscope.
Further, a current side channel analysis system mainly performs the side channel analysis by the waveform. In process of collecting, preprocessing, and analyzing the waveform, whenever each process progresses, each process exports results thereof in a waveform. However, if only a result waveform of each process is provided, what relationship exists between the result waveforms, whether the result waveform is generated in any order, and what parameters have been used in each process may not be clearly known.
For example, the waveform is collected and stored through a waveform collection device, but it is difficult to know, by viewing the stored waveform, what waveform collection device is used, what sampling speed is applied, and what protocol is used to store the waveform and the like. Further, when the waveform is preprocessed several times, it is difficult to know, by only viewing the stored several waveforms, what waveform is preprocessed through which preprocessing and what parameter values are used in the preprocessing. Therefore, it is difficult to instruct know-how of analysis.